<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Morning by CapNstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320917">Good Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff'>CapNstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Morning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hugs, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Clans (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture, Morning After, Mornings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Protective Din Djarin, Sad, Sad and Happy, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, Touch-Starved Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A regretful drunk night leaves you with a nervous, panicked morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Morning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning seemed so still; small rays of sunlight had peaked through the window of your hotel bedroom while some bird type of creatures chirped about. You groaned at the bounding of your head, eyes fluttering open to understand your surroundings.</p><p>The hotel room was small and quaint, not the best place you’ve stayed at but it wasn’t all too bad either. There was only one chair and an area for the bathroom, reds, and blues being the theme of the place. Your eyes squinted from the harsh sunlight as you started to sit up on top of the bed, your head pounding even harder at your movement. </p><p>But then you saw it, a naked body lying next to your own, startling you at the surprise of it all. Your breath hitched at the thought of having spend a nightly endeavor with someone. Especially knowing that the Mandalorian may be impatiently waiting on the ship for you, right now. </p><p>Most of that person’s body was covered by the sheets, which very much pleased you. You still couldn’t help but look a their soft and supple skin, many scars and imperfections laid upon them, but you had this itch to touch it, for the pads of your fingers to feel on their skin.</p><p>Your eyes trailed down to see their hands resting on their chest, rough and calloused as though they have been used countless times. Their fingers were slightly long; the nails expertly cut as short as possible. You smiled slightly, very intrigued by who this person was and what had happened last night. And then you realized, those fingers looked awfully familiar, don’t they?</p><p>Your whole body froze. Your eyes were as wide as they could be as you continued to stare at the body next to you. It was him. He had been in your bed last night. The Mandalorian looked peaceful in this state, almost glowing from the rays of the sun. That meant that the two of you had-</p><p>Your mind had become cramped, thoughts running through left and right—filling the once empty space with thousands of little statements. You almost couldn’t think to yourself, almost couldn’t fathom what was before you. Too many questions and statements and everything in between was packing up together inside your brain.</p><p>But most of all, you were scared. You were so frightened at what had happened the night before. Sure, on any given day you had fantasized about this moment but not now, not when everything could be jeopardized with one single stupid night.</p><p>Right now, you prayed, prayed that whoever was listening, a maker of sorts—anyone—that he still had his helmet on. For the love of maker, all he needed was his helmet. That would be all you could ever ask for, just for his beskar helmet to sit tightly around his head. </p><p>Your eyes slowly yet gradually went up from the hand on his chest to his head, searching for that shiny helmet you’ve come to love. A sigh of relief escapes your lips as you see the helmet still placed on top of his head.</p><p>But it all came crashing down once again as more thoughts ran through. You didn’t really know how to react to what was happening; you felt dizzy and unsure of everything and anything. Your body just itching to move closer to your clothes so you could bolt out as fast as possible. However, the one thing that kept clouding your mind was him.</p><p>Have you seen anything?</p><p>You knew the two of you were way too drunk last night to know. You started to nibble on your bottom lip, the nerves completely taking over. He has his helmet on now, but what if, what if you had seen?</p><p>If you had seen anything, was that it? Would he put an end to whatever the two of you had?</p><p>And Maker—did that thought terrify you. The thought of pure burning hatred for you, for breaking the one thing that he held you to. The man whom you love having nothing but rage and animosity had you in a downward spiral. And that would be the most painful thing of all, for the Mandalorian to shove you out like you were just a speck of dust in his way—like somebody that broke a promise. </p><p>Without much thought, you launch yourself out of your bed and grab your clothes that were scattered around the room. You didn’t even notice the amount of sound you were making—you didn’t even care if you were being honest. </p><p>You tried to get your clothes on as quickly as possible, but the panic was settled in and engulfing you like crashing waves. You didn’t even notice the massive hangover by this point, your mind too focused on the one thing that could destroy life as you know it.</p><p>You were able to get them on in no time, and you bolted towards the door, your heart pounding a mile a minute. You whip open the door as fast as you could, ready to run back to the ship like nothing had happened, until-</p><p>“Y/n.” </p><p>Your body halted just as you set a foot right outside the door, your body turning slightly to see that he was fulling sitting up now. Maker, what were you going to say to him? You regretted this moment not because it was him but because this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. </p><p>Your body fully facing him now, fully turned around to watch the blackened visor but you didn’t dare let go of that doorknob. Your hand tightened around it, sweat already forming from the amount of nerves.</p><p>“Was this a mistake?”</p><p>At times like these, he was desperately glad that he had a helmet on, concealing any possible emotion that appeared on his face. He didn’t expect you to ask that question; the surprised eyebrow raise had said as much. </p><p>He took a moment to take you in, your hands were shaking, and your eyes were glassy with unshed tears. Your shirt was on backward, and your pants were bagged up from frantic assembling. Had he read this all wrong? Had you not wanted this?</p><p>The two of you were too drunk last night, but he could’ve sworn he detected some similar feelings. A rotting pain leaped into his stomach, dropping low like a bottomless pit. He swallowed the lump that formed beneath his throat.</p><p>“I… I guess so…”</p><p>He thought that this was what you wanted. He thought that you wanted to just forget whatever had happened despite not remembering a single thing. He thought that the familiar bubbling of butterflies and the burning sensation of small touches was only on his end.</p><p>But the look on your face said otherwise. That look that you held told him that this was something you didn’t want to hear. His heart constricted at the heartbroken look in your eyes. A sigh left his lips, If only he was good at communicating. </p><p>And the worst part was, he was silent. He watched your tear-stained cheeks slam the door behind you. He watched as you lowered your head in the co-pilot chair when he sat down, pressing buttons on the controls in front of him. He watched as your eyes started to dull—pain etched across them constantly as the conversation that unfolded haunted you. He watched as you never uttered more than a few words throughout the whole day. He watched as you just played with your food, only allowing yourself to drink water. </p><p>And he hated himself for it. He hated the fact that every time he opened his mouth, it was snapped close. He hated the fact that every thought that ran through his brain couldn’t be confessed. He hated the fact that all he could do was sit there and watch you fall apart.  </p><p>But he couldn’t. He can’t be with you, right?</p><p>“I’m going to bed.”</p><p>He could barely hear you utter the words, your voice sounded so meek and small. You sounded so broken. Pain scattered across his chest, his breath almost catching on itself. </p><p>And he watched you as he had always done. He watched you leave, your body limp and uncaring as it marched across the Razor Crest’s floor. He watched as you looked behind you one more time, a teeny ounce of hope rising before dropping all over again. Pain constricted itself around his throat, bile rising at the thought of you in so much misery. </p><p>And yet, he still let you go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din tries to right his wrongs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in the darkness of your room that was cramped in the very back of the Razor Crest. Your body was facing the ceiling, tears clouded your vision as you thought about the whole conversation from earlier.</p><p>He regretted it.</p><p>He regretted you.</p><p>He regretted laying with you, even though the two of you didn’t remember much--it still hurt. Pins and needles drew themselves around your heart, a sinking feeling just sitting in the base of your stomach.</p><p>Your body ached hard, tears rolled down your cheeks one by one and you couldn’t get them to stop. </p><p>Did he even still want you on the ship?<br/>

The thought of leaving the ship had struck pain worse than you’ve ever felt. No gunshot wound, no scrape or bruise, no cut or gash could amount to this pain you were feeling. </p><p>You honestly didn’t know what to do with yourself. You knew that Mandalorians had a harder time being emotionally connected with others, but this was all entirely new. </p><p>Pure rejection. Pure wanting that turns into dust and wisps away in the wind, ceasing to exist. </p><p>You didn’t blame Din one bit, not even a smidge. You were just furious with yourself, cursing right, and left for even falling in the first place. You knew the consequences, and yet you couldn’t help yourself but fall face-first into love. </p><p>All of these feelings, the pains and aches were on you. There was a part of you that knew falling in love wasn’t your fault. Still, though, everything was hard to process, and you needed to blame it on someone.</p><p>Your mind clouded with dark thoughts like a thunderstorm, raging, and clashing against one another. You start to whimper as the tears flow down harder, your hands trembling as you tried to wipe the tears off of your cheeks.</p><p>Your eyes close tightly at the sound of the ship’s door opening, notifying you that Din was leaving. Of course, your mind grants you to the worst scenarios, but you knew him better than anyone, even than yourself. He had left to think, it’s what he did when he couldn’t think straight.</p><p>After a while, the lonesome sounds of the ship and your salty tears had lulled you to sleep. </p><p>~~</p><p>Din had been beating himself up all night, hearing the soft sniffles and cries from your room in the cockpit. He couldn’t help but just be so angry--furiously mashing buttons on the ship and pulling levers, practically breaking them in the process.</p><p>After almost getting the ship to lift off, he pauses to place his head in his hands. Deep sighs that sound fuzzy from the modulator as his lungs start to feel like they’re closing in on him. He couldn’t believe how stupid he was, how unknowing he was.</p><p>He knew that your question was a deflect, just in case, he didn’t reciprocate any feelings. He knew that your sheer panic was from the thoughts that bubbled up in your head about all of the ‘what if’s.’ </p><p>And yet he opened his mouth and said the last thing he wanted to. He watched you leave with a broken heart and he hated himself for that. He hated that the sorrow that fell beneath your heart was his doing.</p><p>His body jumped at the sound of the fob in the corner of the room. The slow beeping signifying that a bounty is nearby. Without really thinking about it, he shoots up from the pilot's seat, grabs the fob, and races down the ladder.</p><p>He grabs a couple of his weapons from the cabinet like a blaster and his pulse rifle that attaches to his back. He presses open the entrance of the ship, looking behind him one last time before walking down the ramp.</p><p>He followed the sound of the fob, his large boots were crunching under the grass of the planet. His hands shook slightly around the blaster, his grumpy manner seeming to be even worse. </p><p>The fob took him to the cantina that you two had gotten drunk at, which wasn’t too far from the ship. He carefully walked through the entrance, scanning the area until the fob matched the bounty. </p><p>His hands were trembling--itching to wrap his fingers around the bounty’s neck to release the ounces of rage that were building. He needed to feel something--anything--to let the thick lump in his throat cease. </p><p>Without thinking, he starts to walk towards the person the stoic aura clouding over the cantina. He gets about halfway there before his modulator picks up a conversation, making him halt dead in his tracks. </p><p>“Is that the Mandalorian from last night?”</p><p>“Looks like it. You think he and that woman are up for a hefty price?” </p><p>“I bet he’s got a lot of coins.”</p><p>“He’s alone, though. Maybe that means we can snatch the woman while he takes care of the-”</p><p>He didn’t even know what he was doing until he felt the vibrations of the ground surge up his leg. He was running. He was darting around trees and twigs, trying to get back to the ship as fast as he could. </p><p>His heart was beating rapidly, pulsating through his helmet and ringing through his ears. He looked around to see no one around the ship, but his nerves never ceased as he was frantically pressing a button on his wrist to open up the ship. </p><p>His body flies through the door, and he’s looking around, trying to spot any kind of disturbance. He rushes down the ship towards your room, his panting was loud through his modulator, but he couldn’t care--not when he needed to find you.</p><p>He whips open the door to your room, and a rain shower of relief falls over him as he watches you sleep soundlessly on your cot. You were safe. You were okay. His eyes scanned your body for any sign of harm or struggle, and another crashing wave of relief fills his heart. </p><p>However, that relief quickly stops when he sees the slight wetness on your cheeks. You were curled up in a ball, and your face was slightly puffy from crying while soft snores leave your lips. </p><p>Din sighs to himself before creeping up towards you and gently taking you into his arms. He watches as you stir slightly, a finger coming up to caress your cheek. His heart swells as your body subconsciously wiggles closer to him in his arms. </p><p>He then walks out of your room and into his, delicately placing you down on his cot. He starts to peel off his armor, bit by bit. The clanging sounds making you slowly rise from your sleep. You feel a dip in the cot, large hands coming to wrap around your body and pull you in closer.</p><p>His back was propped up against the wall; helmet still rested right on top of his head. Your body was laying across his; your face pressed up against his bare chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied when I said I regretted it. You’re the most important thing in my life and-”</p><p>Din gave a small pause, “I love you.”</p><p>His mind feels fuzzy as he can feel your lips curl into a smile on his chest. You both knew that there were more to discuss, more unsaid things needed to be whispered out in the world. But right now, being in each other’s arms was enough. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>